Guilty Attachments
by Saddles18
Summary: Prompt: Genderbend: Chris is female, name Christina, Chris for short. On the last mission with Sheva, Sheva was running but, tripped and fell due to her heels leaving Chris on the plane with her arch nemisis. She's all by herself now, can she save the world or will this be the end?. Rated M for mature situations (Sorry I suck at summaries! The story is better though, I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Genderbend: Chris is female, name Christina, Chris for short. On the last mission with Sheva, Sheva was running but, tripped and fell due to her heels leaving Chris on the plane with her arch nemisis. She's all by herself now, can she save the world or will this be the end?. Rated M for mature situations.

"Your plans are done Wesker, you have no one now" Chris said aiming her gun at Wesker. Wesker breathed raggedly, in rage he punched a dent in the plane's wall, "I don't need anyone else, I have you" he hissed coming to a stand.

"Wait, what?" Christina asked faltering for a moment. The breif second of hesitation was all Wesker needed to roughly grab her by her throught. Wesker slammed Chris against the wall, roughly pinning her there with his body. "In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal alltitude for missle deployment, ensuring complete global saturation" Wesker hissed one of hands trailing down to grope his sharpshooters ass. Wesker breifly thought back to when he first decided Christina would be his one way or another.

Christina's POV

_Christina nervously watched as the alpha team captain roamed her file. His shaded eyes would briefly flick up over her form every now and then agiatating Christina. _

_ Wesker stood to a stand and came around the desk in front of Christina, he extended his hand. To her suprise she was pulled to a stand before giving the captain a good handshake "Welcome to alpha team, Christina". Christian grimaced at his rough grip, was he purposly trying to crush her hand?. "Captain, please just call me Chris"._

_ Wesker watched the sharpshooters ass as her hips swayed slightly as she walked away. He felt himself growing hard, she would be his one way or another he decided._

Wesker chuckled when he heard Chris moan as he traced his hands up her shirt. He tore off Chris's vest and gear. Wesker ground his hips upwards into Chris's causing her to wrap her strong legs around his waist.

_Wait! What am I doing?! I need to stop this plane!_ Chris thought trying to shove the sadistic tyrant off of her but, it was useless Wesker just ground his hips against hers harder.

"No use, dearheart I'm going to have my way with you" Wesker growled. He roughly wripped Chris's shirt and braw off. He tweaked one nipple with his hand while he sucked and nibbled on the other leaving a light trail of saliva.

_ 'Oh god, I can't, i can't move' _Chris thought tilting her neck to the side allowing Wesker more acess to her neck. Unconciously she ground her hips into his feeling the bulge there. Wesker growled in frustration, he tore the rest of her clothes off and undid the zipper to his leather pants, freeing him to the stale air surrounding them.

Wesker didn't bother with anymore foreplay he ramned into Chris a straight shot to her womb. She cried out and he moaned biting the tendon between her neck and shoulder. She closed around him like a vice, she felt so good, so tight.

Chris screamed as Wesker hit her g-spot over and over. She could feel the muscles deep in her belly fluttering warning her of her impending release. Chri's vision went black as her orgasm ripped threw her. Wesker groaned in his release, he rested his forehead against Chris's. They both panted in the aftermath. Wesker slid out of Chris and his musings where cut short by a mechanical voice "warning! Warning! Terrain!". Wesker ran towards the front of the plane, the pilot was dead and they where headed towards a volcano.

Chris had just got her undergarments and pants back on when the plane crashed sending her crashing into the wall.

Wesker looked around from what he could tell the plane was mostly in tact, he searched for Christian and found her lying a short distance away. He dashed towards her and felt for a pulse, nothing "Damn you!" he cursed rolling her over. "You can't die I won't let you!" Wesker yelled pissed beyond words that uroborous was destroyed and he'd have to redo his plans yet again.

Chris's eyes fluttered and her eyes where met by Wesker's crimson eyes, "You will never cease to amaze me" he mumbled. It felt like worms of fire where eating her on the inside "Oh, God!" she groaned blacking out and going limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Cat and Mouse-

Chris groaned she found herself in a silk night gown laying on plush black comforter with fluffy black pillows bunched behind her. She was aware of a presence moving next to her, on instinct she flipped off the bed and went to grap towards her holster but, realized her weapon wasn't there. She looked in suprise when she realized she was on the opposite side of the bed, how did she move so fast?.

"Well dearheart, welcome back to the world of the living. I gave you an injection recently so you'll be good for awhile" wesker said. "What do you mean?" Chris asked. wesker turned Chris around so she was facing the mirror "Look for yourself dearheat". Chris gasped her eyes where a neon blue and slitted just like Wesker's. That would explain why she was able to jump across the room with much effort. Her slits widend, she could feel her heart pumping, the familiar rushing of adrenaline. She was supposed to kill Wesker not become a monster like him. All her pent up frustrations came rushing to the surface, she screamed loudly and punched straight through the wall, crushing the drywall and bricks to dust.

Wesker covered his sensitive ears when she let out an ear-piercing scream. He watched concerned when she clutched at her head and contiuned to scream, like she was in a rage. Before she could scream agin Wesker put his hand over her mouth and held her trembling form till Chris calmed and came back to her senses.

"Dearheart, don't scream like that again" Wesker demanded his voice cold as he spun Chris in his arms, so she was facing him. He was suprised when Chris shoved him away angerily "Why did you do this to me?". Wesker smirked, his normal arrogant look, "Well dearheart you seemed to enjoy it, you should be thanking me I made you into a powerful being a goddess!". "I don't want to be like you, I want to be human. To. be. normal." Chris said drawing the last part out. Wesker laughed his sinful chuckles reverberated slightly off the walls "But, your so much more!" he said capturing Chris's lips with his own, he didn't break contact even when they fell on the bed.

Chris was furious, how dare he! She tried to kick Wesker in the groin but, he anticapated her knee and pinned her legs beneath him, "Dearheart you just woke up, I'm still the original carrier, I'm more powerful than you know" he purred next to ear. Chris tried to buck Wesker off but, he didn't budge. He licked the side of her face, like the predator he was. Chris hissed and headbutted Wesker catching him by suprise, she took the moment of suprise to throw him off of her and sprint out of the room.

Wesker shook they bits of rubble and dust off his clothes, he smiled "Two can play at this game dearheart, I'll have fun making you submit to me. One way or another".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(Animal Hunt)

Chris ran and tripped several times, she was still disoriented from waking up. She looked to the left and right either side was just long hallways with mutlitple doors. Sprinting to the right Chris chose the fourth door, the room was filled with hunting trophies of various animals, she snickered to herself when she looked up realizing the room had rafters, she climbed up and held on tightily, _who would've thougth Wesker enjoyed hunting, If I had known I would've expected this room to be filled with human heads._

Wesker walked tauntingly slow, making sure his footsteps wher loud, "Oh dearheart, I will find you eventually and when I do I'm sure you'll enjoy the punishment I have planned for you" he said making sure his voice was slightly higher pitched. He could smell Chris's cherry-blossom scent all around him, _You smell so delicious dearheart, I might just have to take a bite._

He followed the cherry blossom scent to the trophy room, _how fitting I've come to collect my trophy, in the trophy room. _He stopped and survied the room "Dearheart, I know your in here!" he said smashing the gun case's glass to bit sending shards all over the place, no sound was made.

Chris grimaced and clutched to the rafters tighter, _please just leave me alone! _She almost cried out when a piece of glass from the gun cabnet embedded in her shoulder. Wesker walked below her and Chris could feel warm sticky blood slowly making it's way down her shoulder, _No!._

Wesker touched his hair and pulled his fingers back to investigate, there was blood, Chris's blood. He looked up but, where Chris was, was vacant "Damn you!" he cursed, this game of cat and mouse was getting tiring quickly.

Chris silently picked up a chunk of glass of the floor and made her way over to Wesker, his back was to her. His blond hair had a stain of smeared blood in it, from him smearing it, _take this you sadistic undead freak!_

He turned around fast enough to stop the glass chunk from impaling him in the back but, not fast enough to stop Chris from slashing his fore arm open. She slashed again and again but, he dodged and grabbed her wrist twisting it around making Chris drop the bloodied glass. He pulled Chris closer to him clamping around her arms to stop her struggling he inahled the scent of her hair like an animal.

Wesker's voice was like a canine growl when he spoke dangerously low "I think I won, don't you think I deserve my prize?".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Mercy of a Monster)

"I think I won, don't you think I deserve my prize?". Chris tried to free her hands but, it was useless they where like iron clamps. Wesker trailed kissed down her neck and collerbone, pausing momentarily only to sling Chris over his shoulder and throw her on the nearest bed.

Chris scooted as far away from Wesker, as she could, she hit the headboard, _please stop._ He crawled towards he prey with a cheshire cat grin, he roughly grabbed Chris's ankle forcing her to stretch out.

To stop her from kicking or hitting Wesker grabbed leather straps from the nightstand drawer, "Wesker, please" Chris begged. Wesker smiled even more, he loved the sound of Chris begging beneath him, it was music to his ears.

Chris started to struggle and she finally snapped, she started crying,"Please stop, you've took everything from me already, please just stop" she begged. She looked up through teary blurred eyes and her heart nearly stopped, Wesker sat on the edge of the bed, his normally hard eyes where shattered and showing real emotion, regret. He quickly cut the straps and slid them off Chri's wrist, he didn't say anything he just left the room adbruptly.

He could here her sobbing from the living room, little did she know each cry cut his cold undead heart. Those words echoed in his ears "_please stop, you've taken everything from me". _He understood, more than he would like to but, he did.

Chris whimpered and frowned in her sleep, suddenly she sat bolt upright. She was aware of someone sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes that mirrored hers stared back. "Wesker?" she asked and he scooted forward cupping her face. Chris flinched away, excpecting to be hit but, to her suprise Wesker spoke words she never thought a monster could say "I'm sorry". He went to move away but, Chris grasped the back of his shirt and pulled him down next to her, she searched his eyes "Do you truly mean it?".

Wesker didn't reply but, just laid next to Chris, _more than you know._


End file.
